Aura X Origin
by Bunpunda
Summary: Higashi Rin. Bullied. Picked on. Betrayed by her own parents. All because she was 'different.' Then, one day, all her questions were awnsered. Now she must find out what happened to her real family, while making some friends on the way. (Favorite for cake. Rated T for flour. Focuses storyline, not that OC-ish. Maybe pairings. Idk yet. Review pleash? Hisoka will come if u don't...
1. No X Longer X Stay

**Hey guys! So this is mah first story, kinda weird, but that's just how I am. Eheheheh... Sorry. Anyways, it's kinda short, but the chapters to come will be longer and more detailed, I promise. Okie, well, Biah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DU NAWT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER, OKIE? ONLY OWN LE OCS. **

**K thanks :3**

* * *

["Why don't you just shave this abnormal hair anyway? Its a real damn eyesore to us." She took the scissors from one of her lackeys. Snip. Snip. The young girl watched as her light blue hair fell like feathers tward the ground. She was voulnerable. Naked to the sounds of the hideous laughter as her hair, as it was tugged on was shortening. Why? Why was it only her who deserved this? She knew she was a little different, but did she really have to be the one who got these treatments? The 5 girls snorted and giggled as they drew blood on her fair skin. Knives, cutting deeper, and deeper. One girl pinned her down by sitting on her stomach, as if she wasent harnessed enough, and drew out the sharpest knife. She leaned closer to her face, which was covered in dirt and filth. She carved an uneven "X" on her left cheek, and She winced from the pain. Reading her expression, the cutter slapped her with all her might. Then as the young girl managed to turn her head, she caught a glimpse of the expression the girl on top of her was wearing. Pure delight radiated from the girl, as her smile stretched several abnormal centimeters on her face. Absolute delight.]

Rin stared blankly at the group in front of her from her hood as she waited for them to repeat it.

"We SAID that you shouldnt expect to suddenly appear at school after 5 years without recieving a few more presents dearie~"

The now larger group that before all giggled and chuckled as they all knew the meaning of presents. So did she. Without warning the girl instantly decapitated the one who had irritated her the most. All of their eyes almost seemed as they could fall out of their sockets. They hesitated a moment.

"R-RUN FOR ITT!"

The group of tormenters and torturers fled like cowardly sakana (fish). She calmly walked towards them, as they ran for their life. In a flash she was on the roof, then in another running beside them.

"Yo." She comically gave them a peace sign next to her face while making a small "0" shape with her mouth.

"UWAHUWAHUWAAAAA-" one of them screamed, not realizing they just ran into a busy road, and was flattened by an oil truck.

"Karma." She stated to the person running next to her. "I tried to make her grin when she died, like how she did back then, but I guess she didnt want to. Bummer."

The girl next to her fainted in shock and horror, which bored her. She casually decapitated her and caught up to the rest speeding for their lives.

"TEAC-" casually decapitated.

"Cant have that, gomenesai." she stared at the unmoving corpse.

"QUICK, SOMEONE CALL THE POLI-" casually decapitated.

"Cant have that either. Gomen but I told you already."

The remaining few huddled in a group and finally decided to face the victim from the past.

"We sincerely apologize" she stuttered "N-now we will take our leave." Rin finally broke. 'Now we will take our leave'?

Haha

No.

In a second she was behind them, and in that same second their faces were bashed in the mud. An unforgiving look appeared on her face as her eyes widened and her face darkened."Not a chance in hell, scum."

After bashing their teeth in, she placed a thorned rose in each of their mouths down their throught.

"FORGIVING ISNT A POSSIBILITY WHORES!"

She shoved a knife into each of their hearts. Remembering.

Tears streaming down her face, she disappeared from sight. She came face to face with a battle of memories as she recalled the shocked expression on her small, dead brother's corpse. _No_. She wasn't that person anymore. She was a cold-blooded avenger. Clenching her teeth, she screamed while her tears turned into bloody tears. Her eyes held so much rage and they couldn't contain it. She was a lost cause.

"_Child_."

Her world went white.

She was in a blank white room, accompanied by a small panel of buttons to her left.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked.

To her suprise, a voice awnsered. "In the switching room." Rin realized she was clean, no blood or dirt anywhere.

"What the hell is thi-"

"Rin, you have suffered far too greatly. You will not be able to handle yourself anymore if you stay here any longer."

A looming dark figure stood before her. She cought a glimpse of eyes under the hood, deep, ocean blue eyes that were full of pity. How did this man know she was going through the worst?

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

The figure pointed to the screen to his right. The screen displayed the bodies sprawled out by the entrance to the forest, next to several police cars. Next it showed interviews with the religious townsfolk,including her step parents, blaming her of course, while calling her the names she was used to: demonspawn, akuma, satan's child, evil, or just satan. Didn't really matter either way. If she were to go back to where she was, she would have no future.

"So now you understand?" He asked, reading her mind.

"If you were to remain in this world any longer, there would be no hope for you."

Rin was utterly confused. "So what the hell do I do?"

He eyed her strait in the face. "You must travel to a different dimension."

There was a silence for a while.

Rin's eyebrow twitched.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! YES LETS GO TO THE DIMENSION OF FRIRNDLY PONIES!" Rin vigorously shaked the man back and fourth.

"You dont believe me?"

"No."

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Tell me how I got this curse."

There was a long pause.

Then the man sighed as he sat down."Your family was born with this curse, or so everyone calls it. You and your family were all born with different types of aura. Most are different colors, indicating the type of aura you have. For example. Cobalt is the path of tears, scarlet is the path of vengence, black the path of loneliness, and so on. However, in your case, its something special.

"Special?" She raised an eyebrow.

He continued. "Your aura is monochromatic, meaning all colors combined to one. This is due to you being the only one left, supposedly the heir. But, being that there is no one left in your clan, your aura may stay monochromatic, keeping the powers all the previous heirs had lost once they found their love."

"I see... So shis aura stuff is the stuff that helps me preform stunts normal humans would be incapable of doing."

"Correct."

"But tell me something. Why is my family so different from humanity? Why are we the only ones with this power?" She wanted to know the awnsers. All of them.

"You want the truth?"

"No, I want cake. Of course I wa-" delicious looking cakes started to fill the room.

"I WAS JOKING DUMBASS ITS CALLED SARCASIM!"

He smirked."I know."

She cleared her throat."anyways..."

"the truth." He finished.

The air got heavy.

"The truth is...you are not from this dimension."

"..."

"Thats not possible."

"It is."

"How!?"

He sighed. "Well..uh..ya see... IwassickthisoneweekandaccidentallyforgottochecktheDimensiongatesandsomeonekindapassedthroughand-"

She waved her hands around and shook her head. "Waitwaitwait a second. Someone passed through this dimension gate thingy?"

He sulked as he sat in his emo corner. "Haii."

"And you control these gates?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

He sulkily nodded his head." I am the dimensional gate keeper here. Thus is why this is called the switching room. I believe the one who put your family on earth is the same person who walked through that day."

She dashed twoards him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Take me to this dimension now. Please." Her family, There may not be anyone left, but the least she could do was find the bloody person who switched their lives and made it horrible.

He smiled as she was caught off guard by his hood falling off and jumping up to hug her. His hair was dark brown leaving room for no other color. His skin color was slightly tan, while his striking blue electric eyes could pierce your soul. "You believe me now!" His innocence must have been up to a little kid's since he probably had no one to talk to. She slightly pulled away trying her best not to be mean."Do you have anyone to talk to?" To her suprise he smiled and clicked what looked like a watch with a mic in it to her wrist."Now I do."

After he had prepared a **_giant_** bag for her she told him that there would be no way She would be able to carry this lump, so they had to seperate the most important stuff from the pointless snacks and toys stuffed into the bag, which he really wanted her to take.

He started explaining details about the world. "There are many things in this world, but the most intiresting is the thing called Hunter's Association. Most people in this world that are strong are all hunters. I suggest the first thing you do is take the exam. It seems many things can benefit from becoming a hunter, and you may get some information on this guy who brang you to earth."

"Ok. But...uh...uhm..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uhh...I haven't been to school in 5 years. I may fail."she sweatdropped. _Why does this whole hunter thing sound familiar?_ she pondered.

He just sighed. "I don't think this will be a written exam."

"What do you mean?" She was getting irritated with his sighs.

"I mean I doubt they would depend on hunters if they only knew information." He stated.

She nodded, agreeing. _Its starting to come back to her. Maybe a show she tried to watch at old aunt merrie's house before she shooe'd her out.(No, she literally chucked shoes at her, i'm not kidding)_

"Yes, you're right. There's a world everyone makes up in their mind, and the creator of that show happened to dream of this one, and made it into a show, i guess. It's pretty common nowadays. And if you're wondering how i read your mind, its a power I was born with as a dimension gatekeeper."

Ignoring the fact that he read her mind, she gasped. "No way."

"Yes way."

"Then... Can you...uhh.. Maybe after this is over... Take me to the world of bleach?" She always loved bleach, it was the first show she watched.

He smiled and gave her a nod.

"YUSHH TAKE ME TO THIS WORLD!" She punched her fist in the air.

He smiled a bit more, but then his face got serious. "At all costs, do not forget your objective." She nodded, giving an excited, but determined look. "Mm."

Then, just like that, a rift in space opened, similar to the one that lead to hueco mundo in bleach. "Whoaaa sugeiiii!" She gaped.

Suddenly she felt her feet lift off the floor.

"Eh?"

She squirmed to try to get out of his grasp. Oh no. This is _NOT_ going to be a repeat of what happened to Rukia at the execution arc.

It was futile.

"10...9..." _Oh god_. "**FIVEFOURTHREETWOONE**!"

"UWAHHHHHH!" She was thrown at hyperspeed through the portal. Suddenly she started to slow down. Well _shiat_. She was hundreds of meters high in the air. Her stomach dropped as she was pulled toward the gravity of the planet. "Well, might as well enjoy the last moments of my life." She stopped screaming and switched to a lounging position, crossing her legs lazily. It was nice for a while. Until she was several meters from the surface. She looked behind her and realized how close she was to the ground. "UWAHH SHITSHITSHITSHIT WAIYT I WANNA LIVEEE!" She cried. She winced just as she was about to hit the ground, but then opened one eye to realize she was hovering right over it. She heard a voice. "Just kidding." Her face enflamed. "DAMN YOUU!" She heard him laugh hysterically across the mic. "Whats your name again? Once I'm done with this universe I'll be traveling to the Death Note one." she fumed. He just laughed even harder.

"I don't." She paused.

"You don't?"

"Nope. Don' have one. Unless you wanna call me 'O Wonderous Gatekeeper?'"

She rolled her eyes. "How about I just call you ocean?"

He paused. Then awnsered. "Love it."

"Great. Ocean, you think you can give me some directions on where this hunter thing is?"

He nodded on the other side. "Yup, here's a map."

A digital size of a map popped up from her watch, making her jump. "This is your current location." A small dot formed on the edge of what looked like a continent. "Ok," she looked at the map, dumbfounded by all the different symbols. "But where the hell do I go?" Another small dot appeared. "This is your destination."

"Whoa! That's pretty damn close." She exclaimed. "That's only your first destination." He said matter-of-factly. "Of course." She muttered.

"You have to pass a series of tests, which are also part of the exam, to get to the _real_ exam place." He stated.

"Another question. How do I get there?"

"Pull out the small blue square with the different shaped buttons on it."

She rummaged through 'narnia' until she finally felt the square. "K got it. Now what?" She asked.

"Press the rectangle button."

She did as she was told, and a neon / light / turquoise hooverboard suddenly appeared in front of her. "SUGEIIII! This is so freakin cool. Wha'd you travel to the 'back to the future' universe or somethin'?"

"Haha. Nope. Designed it mahself actually."

She gaped. "If I could hug you right now I totally would."

"Yay!" He beamed from across the mic. She hopped onto her new board and started to ride. She easily picked up on it, after all she skateboarded all the time back at home. (With one she found at the dump of course.) She got a couple of strange looks as she passed by, but she was so used to them she didn't even notice. As she was getting closer she noticed something was wrong. She sniffed the air, getting a strong whiff of smoke before she coughed. _This is bad. _She thought. She crouched lower on her board and started to skate faster. Then she finally arrived at the scene. A mansion was ablaze, with a crowd of people watching from the side. "Please ma'm, rescue them! The mother and child!" A small boy came running up to her. "All the rest have tried,but have failed!" She turned her head and noticed the panting people on her left who had partly singed clothes. "Mm." She nodded before she dashed into the blazing mansion.

To her left she heard whimpers. She quickly ran and snatched the poor small girl. " it's alright." She reassured her. "You're all better now." She placed the girl right outside the mansion to see women coming to comfort her. She dashed back into the house. "HELPP!" She heard a woman scream through a monitor. _Great. She's on the top floor. _Running as fast as she could, Rin darted up the stairs, passing each floor. Then she finally reached the top floor. Turning, she saw the woman shaking in fear, as she was about to be engulfed in flames. Before the flames could eat her, in an instant, she was on Rin's back.

"Hold tight." She dashed through the window, causing the glass to shatter. Her Hoover flew under her as they slowly lowered from the building, then reaching a stop at the ground. "Annabelle? Where's my Annabelle?" Rin pointed twoards the small girl surrounded by women. "Annabelle!" The woman yelled over happily. The child turned as her face lit up. "Mum!" She cried as the two embraced each other. Rin stood there with her hands behind her head showing a slight smile. "Congrats on passing the first phase, newbie." She spun around to see who it was. A red-head with violet eyes and glasses stood there, wearing a black jacket with a cross at the collar and jeans. "I'm Aaron, another applicant.. If ya stick with me, we'll get to the hunter exam quickly. Wanna go?" He looked a little arrogant, but he seemed cool. "Sure, I don't mind. But how can I trust you?" She added. He grinned. " With this sword right here, I can slaw a whole slew of beasts in one swipe. Hyah!" He made a chopping motion through mid air. She sweat-dropped. Not exactly what she meant, but that confirmed she could trust him. She beamed. She was finally making friends. She made a fist. "Brofist?" He paused, then smiled. "Brofist."

* * *

**Yes, bro fists ftw. **


	2. Where's X Your X Glasses?

**Wazzap! Second chapter! I'm still not so used to this complex writing stuff yet, I'm used to writing scribble-scripts for panels, soo, uh, heheheh... Uh...**

**Well anyways, I'm not as good at this as I am with drawing, but I mean it's just a fanfic right? ?**

**note: Kaimu is a Japanese name meaning 'ocean dream.' Sooo yeah. I like that name.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DU NAWT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER, OKIE? ONLY OWN LE OCS.**

**K thanks :3**

* * *

"Unghhh... Four eyes... How long till we get there..."

Rin groaned. It's been roughly three days since she passed the first phase of the exam, and all she wanted to do was to fall over and sleep. Even if she were to crack her skull doing so on the brick pathway.

"You should know by the map hologram thingy on your watch." He stated.

"Oh yea." she raised her arm lazily to observe the pixellized map. Her eyes widened in suprise. "OHHHH!" She exclaimed, making the people around her jump.

"What? What?" He raced toward her side and took a look at the map. She jabbed her finger at the dot. " It says we've arrived!"

They looked right, then left.

"Eh? Nothi-"

_Shwing_.

"AHHHHH!"

_Holy shit, they've been sliding for what seemed an hour now, how far down can someone possibly drill_. Was all she thought. Her hand was desperately holding on to Aaron's wrist. If she let go she'd have absolutely no company on this thing. Tha'd suck. "Ne, Aaron, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Mine's blue."

"I could tell."

"Cool." Her hair eyes and sweatshirt were all blue. Maybe she was a little too obvious.

"Your food?"

"Pasta."

"Ramen."

"Cool."

_Holy crap kill me now._

After a while she felt the air get moist. _Water_? Just as the thought crossed her mind they plunged into water that felt fifty degrees below zero.

_Ouchhhh. That probably woke the hell up out of Aaron_. She thought. He's been asleep for a long time. She spotted a ledge a couple meters away. Yush. She thrusted her arm forward as she maneuvered around the waves. Swimming to the other side took a ton of effort. It was as if the water was turning into caramel. She finally arrived at the ledge and spotted Aaron who probably just surfaced a minute ago.

"YOOOOOO~ AARON! THIS WAYY!" She made a 'come here' gesture with her arm. He got the message and started swimming over. She observed his posture and neatness. _Damn, what is he a fish? The current was so strong but he was cutting through like a knife through butter._

He finally made his way over to the ledge. She let out a hand and helped him by pulling him up. "Where'd you learn to swim like that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "There was a lake where I grew up. Learned from swimming in it a while I guess."

_Whoa. This guy, he got skill. If he could learn something like that from swimming in a lake, he would be a monster out on the battlefield_. She silently nodded with her finger on her chin like a supporting table. Mmhm, she found a new bestie. Her smile crunched to a frown as she noticed something was missing on his face.

He noticed her frown. "What's up?" He gave her a confused look.

She pointed to his face. "You're missing something." She stated.

"Missing wha-" he went to grab his glasses off his face and then realized.

"..."

"..."

"SHIAT!" He screamed.

Rin took a good look at him. "You look worse with your glasses." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Was that a compliment or insult?" He mumbled while sweat-dropping.

"OHHHH!" She exclaimed, making him cover his ears.

"OI! OMAI! WHATS THE BIG DEA-" he stopped when he noticed she was pointing to something behind was something small that looked like a reception desk standing next to a wall with engravings on it. Turning around, he took a look at what was behind him. Rin ran up beside him._ He gets distracted easily._ She thought. He dragged a finger across as he started to read the characters aloud. "If you want your treasure back, you must find a treasure to replace it's spot. Go on a scavenger hunt on the surface..." He clenched his teeth. "Dammit!" He yelled.

Rin didn't get it. "Whoa, what'd you have jewels incased in those glasses?"

He just sighed. "Rin, some things may not be shiny, pretty, or be worth money, but to some people, they are treasures."

"Haaaah~" she didn't really get it, but she smiled.

"Only thing is, how the hell would they be able to tell?" Aaron questioned.

"Hmm. That is a bit strange." Rin agreed.

" ...Wait a minute... Did that sign just say.. 'On the surface'?"

They both anime-fell.

"Maaan, if they had that elevator before, my butt wouldn't hurt so bad." She complained.

"And if you hadn't been pulling on my wrist the whole time, I wouldn't have a Giant-Red-Mark!" He pointed to his wrist three times.

She stared at him blankly. "But if I let go, I would've been bored."

He facepalmed.

After a decent amount of time spent walking around and asking people for treasure, they were directed to a collector's house.

They opened the door, hearing a jingle as it creaked.

"Yosssssu~, got any treasure?" Rin yelled in the empty shop. Shortly after, but slowly, Aaron dragged himself through the door, carrying Rin's backpack. "How...the hell...do you...carry...this monster?!" Rin looked around " Monster? Where? Where? Can we fry it? Will it taste like takoyaki?" She started to drool. "Rin, why would you want to eat a monster?" He asked.

"Hahahaha, you guys are a riot. Looki'n fer some treasure eh?"

Rin swung her head to the right. There was this this really cool looking pirate dude. "WHOAAA A PIRATE A PIRATE!" She started jumping up and down grinning ear to ear. He did the same. (Grin)

"Yep, I've been through so many adventures, it would take a year te tell em' to ya." She didn't stop jumping.

"Tell me, tell me!" She insisted.

"Heheh, you're just like my son when he was little. Only now he insists on tryin' ta be one a' those hunters." He looked a bit down when he said that.

"We're gonna be hunters too!" She pumped her fist in the air happily. His look turned serious. "Before you do, I must ask you one question. What is your reason for becoming hunters, you two?" They looked at each other, then something strange popped out of their bag.

"That's three to you, Mr. Wrinkley-face!" They all gaped as a fox like small talking animal popped out of their bag. "What, never seen a talkin' animal before? I'm your guide, so don't loose me! That stupid gatekeeper was stupid enough ta shove me in a box, then shove me in a bag!" "EHHHH? KAIMU DID THAT?" She sweatdropped. Well, it does sound like something he would do.

[Flashback]

_"Heyyy! Kaouru, sleep well?" The fox just turned over to the other side of the bed. "Nee, Kaouru, Kaouru, wanna go on an adventuree?" he just pulled a pillow over his head. Kaimu expressed a creepy grin that slid across his face. "Neeeee, Kaouruuu, you know what haaaaappennnnsss when you ignoreeee meeee, rightttttt?" The little fox's eyes widened. A bag was thrown over his head and he blacked out._

_[Flash Back End.]_

The man staggered. "We-well, the three of you, why do ya wanna become hunters?" All the sudden the door burst open.

"THATS FOUR TA YA, OLD GEEZER!" A blonde guy wearing a bandanna came flying in with a kick that indented the pirate's face.

"OII! WHO SAID YER WERE GONNA BE A HUNTER? HAAAAAHHH?!" He screamed, raising his mug in the air while kicking him off in a corner. "IM TIRED OF INTERRUPTIONS! GO MOP OR SOM-" he was cut off.

"Oi, at least hear him out." Rin probably didn't notice the blonde staring at her, fazed. A bit fazed also, the pirate slowly sat down and placed his mug on the desk.

"Alrighty, I'll listen, even though I know your awnser, Akatsuki Raiden." He finished.

Rai just gave him a 'Che' and looked away.

"Little fox guy, why do ya wanna become a hunter?" Rin wondered if it was possible for a small fox dude to enter the exam. _Well, as long as it he was a cool dude, she won't mind him tagging along. Same with the blonde_. She thought._ There's something about him..._

" I wanna because I gotta protect these guys." He pointed his thumbs towards Rin and Aaron."Got a problem with that?" The pirate just smiled. "Nope." He then turned to Aaron. Aaron spoke up right away.

"I'm gonna be a fire master." With everyone's shock he grinned ear to ear.

"Whoaaaa, that's pretty nuts man. Most people die from just trying. I don' suggest it."

His face was glued with the same expression."What would you say if I told you I already mastered 3/4 of it?"

The captain gawked at Aaron. "A-and at such a young Age... What on earth did you go through?" The captain wondered.

Aaron looked straight up. "To hell and back." The pirate closed his eyes for a bit, then opened them. He sighed. "Rai?"

Rai's face showed great determination. "I'm gonna find the sword of dark thunder."

"Eh? What's that? Does it shoot black thunder?" Rin asked.

he nodded casually. "Yup"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "Simple." They said in unison.

"OIII!"

The pirate sighed for the umpteenth time. "So? Rin? What about you?"

Rin brang a smile up to one side of the mouth while pointing a finger in the air. "I wanna be a hunter cuz I wanna find out why I wanna be a hunter."

"..."

Everyone just stood there.

"THATS NOT A REAL REASON, DUMBASSSS!" Blondie gave a flying kick to the back of Rin's head.

Rin became a chibi, sat down, and anime cried. "That hurrttt ya know." She whined softly.

"No," The pirate took a step forward. "That's a perfect reason."

Everyone turned around and gave him an 'EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!' Look.

"Finding your reason for living this life is a perfect reason to become a hunter, and the exams is a perfect place to do it." He walked forward and placed something in Rin's hand. "Take this, you needed treasure right?" Rin smiled. "Mm! Arigato, old man."

"Now, get outta ere'! Yer drivin' all the customers away! Shoo!" He yelled, broom in hand.

"H-hai!" The kids sarted to run out of the store. Just at the door, a certain Blondie stopped.

"Old man.." He stuttered. He wasen't sure why he would let him go after holding him back all this time.

"Go."

"Eh?"

"Go live yer dream."

"..."

"..."

"BUT IF YA DON' COME BACK IM EATIN YA FER DINNERRR!"

"UWAHHHH!" He started running like a madman after the others. Then his scream turned into a smile. Then a smile into an uncontrollable laugh. The rest looked back at him.

"Hey what's his problem?" The fox wondered. Rin just smiled.

"Ne! Blondie! Wanna come with us? To tha exam?" Rai stopped and looked up. _Friends_. He thought. Then he threw his hands behind his head and gave them a big smile. "Sure! Don' see why not!

* * *

**Yossu~ whaddaya think? Was it guuuuuud? Haha. Whelp hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated! I'll give you some homemade spaghetti! It's guuuuuuuuud!**

**"Wait a second..."**

**Rin, whaaayttt? I wanna sleepppp!**

**"If Aaron is gonna be a fire master... Why is he so good at swimming?"**

**uhhhh, you'll find out in the next chapter. Shush.**

**"bu-"**

**just shush (￣ー￣****)**


	3. XX SPICY XX EXTREME XX

**Uhh sorry bout before the font was screwey. And I lost half my progress ;-; dep-re-ss-io-n *runs to emo corner***

**Hey! How ya like the new cover? Well I drew several different ones soo yup. I'll be changing em' often. Anyways, FWOOSH!**  
**...don't question the fwoosh.**

**Btw, check out the candy I listed that Rin bought. They're some of my faaaaavorites. Especially pocky :3**

** DISCLAIMER: I DU NAWT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER, OKIE? ONLY OWN LE OCS.**

* * *

They finally arrived at the elevator in which they came from. Rin suddenly started jumping in it, which made the whole thing shake each way, and the two guys were shaking her back and fourth. "Ahh! What the hell! Don't break it on us!"

They all boarded the elevator, and hopefully remembering the right number. Rin kept on jumping various times throughout the ride down, and Rai sat there anime-crying.

"Is she always like this?" He pointed, shakily. Aaron nodded and shrugged in a 'It can't be helped' gesture. Rai banged his head in the wall, leaving an indent.

They finally arrived at their floor destination. Rin walking out perfectly fine, then everyone else coming out moments later filled with depression, anxiety, and more depression. Rai swayed back and fourth a bit, and then he fell.

"Yush, ok, guys what does this say. I can't read this stuff." Rin stated, pointing at the second engraving

Aaron looked over to what she was reading."It says, 'place treasure here. Then yours will be returned. Good day.'"

He frowned. "Hey, Rin, what couldn't you read? Do you have dyslexia?"

Rin just shook her head. "I can't read this. I dunno this language." Now both Aaron and Rai were confused. "Uh, where are you from? Almost everybody in all continents use this language. Aaand Also, you're speaking it right now."

"I'm from Japan." She said.

"Where's that?"

Uh oh. They don't know about Japan.  
"Uhh...eheh... I mean... I just never learned it. I Only learnt how to speak. Hahahaha..."She nervously laughed. They just sweatdropped in the background.

She changed the topic."Anyways, we need to enter this thing into here." She started shoving the 'stephano' looking statue into the shoot. Right after it went through you heard banging noises throughout the chute, and then the shaded/sun glasses came flying out of the other shoot and landed on the floor. "Mah glasses!" Aaron dived across the floor to where Rin was, making her trip and fall on top of him. The final picture was Rin sitting on top of Aaron's back, crushing him. "Haaa! Who knew you were a good cushion!" He just layed there giving an 'I regret it' look.

To Rin, the elevator ride up was as boring as the slide. Ok maybe a little worse. _At least during the slide, you were sliding. Jeez_. It was very silent. Then a question finally hit Rin to break the silence.

"Hey, Aaron, If you're gonna become a fire master, then how come you can swim so well?" She asked.

Aaron tensed up. Then awnsered. "Me and my brother used to go swimming in a lake back at home all the time, I told you. Just because I'm a fire master doesn't mean I can't swim." He awnsered.

This confused Rin. Uhh, weren't fire and water supposed to be opposites? Or was that fire and ice...Hmmm... Her ears steamed and veins popped while she thought. Not going to school for five years really gets annoying.

At last, the elevator reached the surface again and they all took a breath of air as they fell.

"I..." Rin breathed. "I think we should rent a hotel or something."  
"Agreed" Aaron and Rai sighed in unison.

They walked to the nearest hotel in town. Then up to the desk. "Excuse me, how much is one room for one night?" Rin asked politely.  
The lady answered in return. "That would be 20,520 jenny."  
Everyone's jaws dropped.

"EXPENSIVEEE!" They all thought.

Rai mechanically turned around like a robotーand walked out the same way, dragging the other two behind him.

They were all sleeping except for Aaron, fidgeting and rearranging his newspaper bedding. For some reason he could just not sleep. He wondered why. He turned to his right, covering his ear as he heard Rin's terribly loud snores, then turning to his left to hear another snorer, drooling, and occasionally sneezing. Making snoar bubbles come from his nose. Aaron received anime depression lines on his head. _Looks like an all nightier for me._ He thought.

The sun arose, waking everyone up. The fox, however, was already up.

"Mornin'. Eat some. Made em' mahself." The little creature opened the pot, releasing an aroma that could never be resisted.

"P-P-P-P-PPPPPANCAKESSSS!" Rin screamed. She took five at once and stuffed her mouth. She gave a thumbs up. "Ipfh Gfuddd." She mumbled through crumbs.

Everyone else took some too."Wow, this really is good, chibi fox." Rai added.

Kaouru stood triumphantly."Ha haa, my pancakes are killer, I was thought to be the bes- ...wait a second... Did you just say...ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-CHIBIIII?!" He suddenly tackled Rai and several clouds of dust flew up where they rolled.

"Oh yea Rin, I forgot to ask you, how far away Is our next destination? He asked.

Rin scanned her digital watch. "It says it's 64 kilometers from here." She replied.

"I see. Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Guys, stop making a dent in the alleyway and get ready." They stopped fighting and looked towards the other two. "We're leaving."

They arrived at their next destination, dusting off their clothes. The kids of the town/village that they passed by were throwing mud everywhere in the street, and let's just say it got even messier when Kaouru was hit in the face.  
They came face-to-face with a really old lady, she looked 150 years old. Maybe she was.

"This will be your final test." She coughed.

Rai gasped, cupping his hands over his mouth. "She spoke!" She took her cane and whacked him on the back of his head. "Of course, i'm not deaf." After that, everyone sighed in relief.

"Blueberry, come here. You will be the one to answer this trivia." Rin froze into an ice cube. "Heheheh, wha'd ya say again?" The woman just stared her down. "Blueberry, here."

Rin mechanically started walking over there. The others started sweating simultaneously.

"Obaa-San..did you say this was a...trivia?" Aaron sweatdropped.

"Yup."

His sweat-drops multiplied once more.

"Ok." The old lady got comfortable in her chair. "Here is your question. Answer with 1, or 2. You must awnser in 10 seconds or you're all disqualified."

Rin gulped. The woman started to speak.

"The moment you think of giving up, what do yo think of? One! you were too lazy. Two! you have too many wounds."

5 seconds passed by. Everyone was frowning. Then 10.

"Ding! Times u-" Obaa-san was cut off. "UGHH, THEYRE BOTH WRONG! Only ones with weak hearts would think that! When I think of giving up, I think of what I came this far for!" She rioted.

The lady smiled, tugging her sleeves together. "You all pass."  
They all stood dumbfounded. The old lady smirked.

"You see, this wasn't an actual trivia. Only my sister's good at those. This was a test to see if you are hunter material. And you passed."

Rin's ears poofed out a ton of steam she was holding in and collapsed. She landed on a floating mini mattress, probably something that came from her remote.

When Rin woke up, she was being carried piggy-back by Aaron. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Jeez, you're finally awake? You've been out for about 3 hours now." He gently set her down on the ground.

"We had to take turns carrying you." She scratched the back of her head. "Eheheheh..."

Then she swished her head from left to right. "Where'd my floating mattress go?"

Rai and Aaron groaned as they remembered the memory.

_[flash back]_

_"Man, will she ever wake up?" Rai sighed. Aaron added in another sigh."Not likely. She sleeps more than a snoarlear." (Sleeping beast that sleeps all day and is very fat.) They both started to laugh. Their laughing was cut off as they heard a mechanic voice coming from where Rin was. "Time is up. Time to go." All of the sudden, the floating mattress disappeared with a 'pop'! And Rin was sent rolling down the hell. The two screamed with a look of horror on their faces as they ran after her._

_[flash back end]_

"Yahh... Let's not remember that right now." Rai suggested. "Anyways, Rin, can you show us the exam location? I believe we're on the right track."

Rin pulled up the hologram."You're right, we're on the right track." She noted. "Onward, Musketeers!"

"Oh so now we're musketeers."

"Guess so."

They all sat there, slurping at the ramen stand. "Man, this stuff is good. Old man! N'other bowl please! Rai called. "Seeee? Told' ya it was delicious." Rin smirked " No more bowls, we barely have any money left." Kaouru scolded, whacking them in the back of the head with chopsticks.

They were almost to the exams, and they had one more day until it officially started. Declaring this day a shopping day, they split the money they earned the other day and used it to splurge for the time being.  
Rin bought unlimited amounts of candy. Anything, you name it, she had it. Pocky, Koala's March, Hi Chew, Papiko- well, candy that looked like those, anyway. She was just glad they had pocky.  
Rai was busy looking at new bandannas, complaining to the sellers that they were all fake.  
Kaouru was getting his fur done, looking content as ever. Just kidding he had a poker face on.

Last but not least, Aaron was sitting in a corner of a store, scowling at everyone, while he shoved bags of XXSPICYXXEXTREMEXX, jalapeño chips, red pepper flakes/crunchy things, and anything spicy into his mouth.

"Taaah." he let out a breath as he finished downing a spicy drink. "Whoo! This stuff is the bomb." He claimed.

"Hm?" He noticed a certain blue-haired weirdo. "Oi, Higashi, c'mere." She turned and then spotted him. "Yo. What's up?" She raised her fingers in the air almost like a mini salute, while having a pocky stick coming from one end of her mouth.

He patted the spot next to his with his hand. She jumped over and crouched like a cat. "You..you're not my friend. Are ya a kat? I think ya are. Good kitty." He pat her head twice.

She noticed something was off. His words were slurring a bit. She checked his drink, and sure enough, he was careless enough to buy a drink with sake in it.

"Congratulations, you're drunk at 12." She pat his back.

He slowly turned his face looking her way, while slowly opening his eyelids like 'oh really?' He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in, giving her a kiss, then quickly pulling back out. "I'm thirteen." He stated. Rin wasen't even paying attention to him because she was spitting in the corner, trying to get the taste of spicy out of her mouth.

"ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU WHORE!" Her whole mouth felt like it was going to burst into flames within one second. He was just sitting there, cracking up as she shoved her face in the fountain. She turned back around, flipping her wet hair, wetting people in the process.

"YOU WILL PAIIIIIYYYYY DRUNKARD!" Then she cupped her mouth again and dunked into the fountain.

Everyone finally met up at the orange sign as promised. Kaouru's fur looked fabulous, Rai has bought several new pendants,-he was wearing them. Meanwhile there was an evil aura surrounding Rin-, even her hair was trying to escape her head. It looked wavier than neferepitou's hair. And Aaron was just sitting there, biting on a pepper.

* * *

**Note: sake is Japanese alcohol**.

**Aaand WOO! I'm done. And tired as hell. Well, the second half of this chapter was more of a filler chapter, but I mean what can ya do. It was funny right? I also tried not to add as much dialogue as last time, but idk if that worked lol. Anyways, leave a review! It's always appreciated :3**


	4. Enter! X Hunter X Exam

**Eheheheh...**

**Ok I'm sorry. I forgot. I got carried away watching one piece, which is like one of the only jump anime that I have not got to finish yet. (Shonen Jump, a manga magazine in japan) I'm reading/watching all for inspiration, & because I luff dem. shush. But hey, guess what? Chapter four is the chapter that we get to experience the main storyline, FINALLY. And seriously, if u have a question, ask it! If you think this sucks, tell me! If u see a mistake, tell me! If u think its guuuud, tell me! Reviews r guuuud. Okie? Okie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DU NAWT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER, OKIE? ONLY OWN LE OCS.**

**If u dun review Hisoka will come to your house, and will be right behind you.**

**If you like Hisoka, he won't. And Rin will casually decapitate you. Yes, I'm threatening you with fictional characters.**

**BOOM**!

* * *

Everyone stood in front of a incredibly tiny restaurant. Confused, tired, and stuffed. Except for Rin. Ehem, let me rephrase what I said earlier. Rin was confused, _sick_, and_ S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G._

"You have arrived, at your destination." A little mechanical voice spoke.

Rin tilted her head towards the little watch with a voice. Then gazed towards what they were all looking at.

"Let'sー haku_SHUU! _ーlet's go." She sneezed, drooling while snot dripped from her nose. They followed her in, frowning.

"Welcome!" A voice called.

"You sure this is the right place, Rin?" Rai whispered.

Rin just swung around. "Dun question meeeee..hh.." She blinked slowly. She probably would have passed out that second if it wasn't for the hyperactive fox who popped out of her backpack.

"Leave this to me." He assured them.

"Is the back room open?"

"What will you have?" The cook questioned.

"The steak combo that will open your eyes to the light. For four." He answered.

"For four..." The cook repeated. "And how would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

Then the cook closed his eyes. "Alright. Let yourself into the back room."

They strolled into a average sized room with a small table set of three chairs.

"Well, my job is done. Good luck." The little fox zipped himself back into the backpack.

"Che. Bastard." Rai mumbled.

" . . -" Rin was cut off.

"Rin, that was just a password. We're not _actually_ ordering a steak combo for four." Rai deadpanned.

"Whaaattttt?" Rin whined. Then sat in her emo corner. Soon after that Rin felt her stomach drop. _We're moving._ She thought. Everyone else noticed it too. They looked up to see a mini elevator floor number thingy. (Whatever they're called)

"What is with these people and elevators?!" Aaron groaned.

Everyone was silent until floor 32.

"nnnnNnnnNnnNNNNNNAAAAA STOP MUNCHING ON PEPPERS!"

Rin grabbed something random out of her narnia-like bag and chucked it at Aaron. It comically bunked his head and made him fall off the chair.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL'd YA CHUCK AT ME?! HAAH?"

"JUSTICE, I CHUCKED JUSTICE! AND REVENGE!"

"HaaaaaaAAAAHHHH? YOURE NOT MAKING SENSE! WIEEERDO! YOURE A WIEERDO!"

"OH, _IIIMMMMM_ THE WIERDO, SAYS THE ONE THAT REFUSES TO EAT ANY OTHER FOOD THAN SPICY SHIT!"

Floor 63.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A POCKY? SOUNDS LIKE A FREAKIN PETS NAME."

"WHO THE HELL WOULD NAME THEIR PET POCKY?!"

(I would.)

"Ok maybe that's pretty accurate. BUT STILL!"

Floor 95.

" IF YOU EVER MET A DRAGON, HE WOULD LIKE SPICY INSTEAD OF SWEET. ITS A KNOWN FACT THAT DRAGONS BREATHE FIRE!"

"HEY, DRAGONS HAVE THEIR OWN OPINIONS TOO! WHAT IF THERE WAS A DRAGON THAT BREATHED FRUIT OR SOME SHIT!? YA NEVER KNOW!"

"I STILL THIー" Aaron was stopped short.

_Ding!_

"SHUTUPPP! EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN DAMN OPINIONS ON SHIATT! YOU LIKE SPICY, YOU LIKE SWEET! LEAVE IT AT THAT!" Rai huffed and puffed.

"Uhh, Rai?" Rin pointed Behind them to see a whole crowd starring at them.

Oh, well, this is awkward.

The two walked mechanically out of the elevator like they had no joints that bent, and Rin did the same while pulling her hood over her head. A little green man that resembled a bean walked in front of them.

"Hello, please take a tag." He handed the three a tag. Rin received a tag with the number 413. Rai got 414, and Aaron got 415. "Please hold on to these until the exams are over." He stated, then walked away.

After a while the silence died down, but they were still getting some strange stares. Especially from two perculiar people. One with pins in their head, another dressed as a joker. Rin thought they were pretty neat.

She then noticed the pipes curving along the walls. She neatly jumped onto one, and sat like a cat. She closed her eyes,then sniffed the air.

_Roughly four hundred fifty nine applicants..._

She sniffed the air again.

_Three smell of aura, but not potently colored. Almost...clear..._

_Someone's looking!_

She blinked open her eyes to see pinhead and joker staring at her.

_Could those two possibly be..._

Her thinking senses were cut off. Her stomach groaned.

"Fooooddd..."

She reached into Narnia and grabbed the 11th box of pocky she bought. The good thing about narnia was that it's carrying limit had no limit. Bad thing is it weighs all that it carries.

She shoved a pocky stick on the side of her mouth. She didn't notice a perticular person's hungry stare.

She had her favorite song by Two Steps From Hell, El Dorado playing, when she noticed a crowd. She pulled her headphones down to her neck.

"Oh, how peculiar.."

She looked over to where she heard the voice.

"His arms seem to have become flower petals..." He spread his arms out on each side of him. "No smokes and mirrors here."

The man, now without arms, groaned.

"Do take care." The people around we're glancing backwards with hateful looks.

"When you bump into someone, you really should apologize~"

Then the joker walked off.

Rin smirked. Ok, this guy really was neat.

After a while, she realized something was missing.

...

_Oh!_

She left the others alone. She wondered where they were. That moment, she heard a snore. She looked under the pipe, and spotted the two sleeping there. Smiling, she hopped down off the pipe.

"Hey, guys, wake up. The exam might be starting soon."

They reluctantly woke up from their slumber, and all three walked off from the secluded corner they were in.

All of the sudden, a plump man came towards them.

"You boys must be new here."

Rin nodded. "Yea, we are." Something wasn't right.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a veteran, and I never saw you guys take it before."

She heard some voices in the background. Her ear perked.

_"Here goes round two for that rookie crusher."_

_"Jeez, he's relentless."_

Rin decided to play along.

"My name's Rin, what's yours?" She held out a hand.

He was surprised she beat him to the punch.

"Mine's Tonpa." He shook her hand. "What about you two?"

"Aaron."

"Rai."

They both stated blankly.

"Nice to meet you guys! Here, let's have some soda-to celebrate our friendship."

There it was.

She took the soda from fatty.

She opened the can, sniffed it, and noticed. _Laxatives_.

"_Oooh_, good, we can use these sodas for something!"

Tonpa gave her a confused look.

She took the soda from Aaron and Rai, and chucked them in her bag. The opened one, however, could not be used.

"I'm afraid I can't use this one now, bummer."

She slowly tipped the drink over Tonpa's head. It dripped down his face. Some people noticed and were looking.

"Next time, you shouldn't put things in people's drinks without asking first~" after that, the three walked off.

People were staring at the now exposed rookie crusher. He looked from right to left, and then ran from sight.

_That boy is a monster!_ Was all the rookie crusher thought. _Was he really human? How could he tell!? The laxatives have no smell! Especially in a potent drink like that!_

...

_Never again. Do not go near those three._

"Oh? That was very intiresting~" Hisoka thought out loud. _ That boy could bloom into a beautiful fruit~ _he thought.

Illumi shot a quick glance at the one with a hood. _Intiresting indeed..._

It was hard for Killua to hold in a laugh. _Damn. That was pretty hilarious. I should've done that._

_Looks like they weren't stupid._ Kurapika thought, observing the three.

Gon frowned. "There were laxatives In those? Does that mean..."

Kurapika nodded.

"Yes Gon, he was trying to trick us."

Leorio just couldn't stop laughing. _The fatso had it dripping off his face!_ He covered his mouth, trying to stifle the noise.

Hanzo smirked. _Very perceptive..._

Right after the commotion, a strange bell sounded, and one of the walls started to slide up.

"I apologize for the wait." A voice said.

"The entry period for hunter applicants has ended." A strange man with purple hair and a mustache, with no mouth, was standing there holding a green bell/creature.

"The hunter exams will now begin!"

Everyone had an excited face on. The room radiated of excitement and smirks.

"A final caution." He started.

"If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me."

He then reached his hand out beyond the crowd.

"Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

There was a silence, and everyone stood their ground.

"Very well. All 462 applicants will participate in phase one."

He then spun around, raising his arms and leg in a straight/mechanical mannor, and started walking-marching? Almost like a mechanical solider, I guess you could say.

Naturally, everyone started following him.

After a couple of seconds, he started to pick up the pace, surprising some people. "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase."

"Second phase? What about phase one?" The ninja dude asked.

"It has already commenced."

There was confused murmurs throughout the crowd.

_"It's already begun?"_

_"Is this part of the test?"_

"You must follow me to phase two. This is the exam's first phase." He answered, turning his head to look at them.

"Follow you? That's it?" The ninja guy asked again.

Satotz looked foward. "Yes. I can not tell you when or where you must arrive. You need to follow me."

It's been two hours, and Rin was just tilting her head back, enjoying the wind. She was crouching on her neon hooverboard, listening to her illegal playlist of songs. _Well, in this world, it's not illegal_. She smirked. Rai and Aaron were running beside her, looking as bored as a kid forced to go shopping for supplies with their mom.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" Well that got their attention.

"What game?" They said simultaniously.

"Let's play 'don't smush the fruit.'" She took out a half-rotten fruit from her backpack.

"Whoever smushes the fruit first looses!"

She chucked the fruit at Aaron. He cought it lightly, ran to the right, and chucked it to Rai. He cought it, then threw it really hard to Rin. She smirked, flipped her board upwards to give her a lift, and caught it with two fingers. There was a whistle from the crowd.

She then focused on where she would throw next, and knew it would be at Aaron. "Revenge," she murmured, and threw the fruit at him with a ton of force. It made him fall. He smushed the fruit.

"BAHAHA, Flames smushed the fruit~"

He got up, (imagine him with this face on (¬_¬)) and reluctantly started to run towards them.

After a while, Rin noticed that they've travelled 80 kilometers. It said so on her watch. The examiner started to pick up the pace. She had an idea. There was a smooth, wavy surface next to the stairs. She pulled her board back out, and pushed her left foot onto the board, doing a 360 onto the wavy surface. Some people gave her a glance, but she didn't notice. She was too busy listening to her music, and letting the wind brush her face.

"Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?"

"Sure, the loser has to buy dinner!"

Rin's ear throbbed comically. What's this, a race?

"Count me in too!" She called. The two looked over to see her kicking up her board.

"Sure!" Gon called over.

She ran up to them.

"Readyyy... Go!" The three dashed foward.

"Jeez... She just doesn't stop." Rai sighed. Aaron nodded in agreement. "All that sugar, she probably runs on sugar, not energy!" They both laughed.

Rin sneezed. "Ooh, I'm famous!"

* * *

**Yay! Done! yah, ik, way more people than the anime, but hey, guess what, there's now 460 somethin applicants. You can deal with it. Not that that matters anyway... Oh yea, and if you're wondering why Rin was called a boy earlier, it's because she was wearing her hood and you couldn't really see her face. Soo she's kinda in disguise~... Lol idk. But anyways, leave that review! Or Hisoka will come...**

**:)**


End file.
